Never Solved Anything
by suckerforasmile
Summary: “You sure you wanna do this?” Nick and Greg's first night together. Slash, NickxGreg. Set after 'Imagine That' but you don't need to read that first. Kinda sorta smut. :S


_I wasn't going to post this here, worried about risking my ff account, yknow? But I felt bad about not posting it, because I know you guys just DIE to read it. So. And it totally has a point! I mean. In a way. It's my timeline! 'Imagine That' is also a part of my timeline. If you're interested. But yeah. I mean, it's their first time together. So yeah. It's not just pointless. It's very.. Not. In a way. I'm going to stop rambling because if somebody wants to report me, they're gonna do it regardless of what they read. Yeah? Anyway, enjoy it while you can._

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"Seriously? You tease me all day at the lab with those damn _jeans_ and then you come home and ask me if I wanna fuck?"

Nick turns a little red at Greg's bluntness, but shrugs. "Well, I just don't really wanna rush you in to anything."

Greg laughs. "Please. As if we're rushing in to anything. We've been dating for seven months, Nick. I'm a little surprised we haven't given in sooner." After making sure Nick's front door was securely locked, Greg kicks off his shoes and eyes Nick, with what Nick would liken to a lion eyeing up its prey. "Fuck, I love those jeans…" Nick hears him mutter under his breath just before Greg jumps at him, hands at his waist, trying to undo his belt and suck on Nick's neck at the same time.

His apartment becomes fuzzy when Greg's hand finally reaches down inside his jeans and palms him through cotton. "I see what you mean," Nick mutters, groaning when Greg pulls his hand back out.

"Glad I got you to see it from my side," Greg says with an evil grin, and Nick kisses him, open-mouthed and messy, just to get him to shut up.

"Less talking," Nick growls, pushing Greg towards his bedroom. Greg's still grinning like a maniac, like this is better than anything ever, and Nick's cock twitches a little bit. The back of Greg's knees hit the edge of the bed, and he sits and watches, unable to take his eyes off the man in front of him.

Nick isn't more than a foot away, but Greg still tugs him closer, grabbing either side of Nick's jeans, the ones that make him instantly hard every time he sees them lying on the bed just because they make Nick's ass look _so damn good_, and yanks them down, Nick's underwear following soon after.

Greg almost comments on how hot Nick looks, but then remembers Nick's request for less words and more action, and instead shoves a hand under Nick's shirt, pulling him down by the collar to kiss him. Somebody moans, but Greg's tongue is so deep in Nick's mouth he's not too sure which one of them it was.

"Clothes off," are the first and only words out of Nick's mouth when they break apart, and Greg is more than happy to comply. His jeans aren't off for more than a second before Nick gives a deep, throaty groan. "No underwear?"

With another grin, Greg pulls his t-shirt over his head. "Kinda figured tonight'd be the night; just wanted to speed things along." Nick shoves him onto the bed and removes his own shirt, taking in the sight as much as he can before Greg's leg wraps around Nick's knee and sends him onto his knees on the bed. There's a look in Greg's eyes that's asking if Nick's just going to stare, and _fuck_, Nick really could stare all night.

Before touching him again, Nick slides up the bed and reaches into the nightstand, rummaging around until he finds what he needs. Greg just keeps staring at him. "Mm?"

"Sorry," Greg says. Nick raises an eyebrow but his lover just shakes his head, stopping when Nick's fingers wrap around his dick. The way Greg's lips part, that small string of saliva strung from his top lip to his bottom lip just barely visible… Nick takes a moment for himself, closing his eyes and focusing on his hand wrapped around Greg's cock and the noises it's evoking from him.

Greg groans when Nick takes his hand away, but Nick silences him with yet another kiss. He pushes Greg's legs to his chest, pressing a finger to Greg's entrance and rubbing it with the pad of his finger. Greg jerks, another moan escaping his lips. He doesn't dare take his finger away, instead just lets the lube dribble directly onto his finger and around the outside of Greg's hole, pressing in when Greg takes a deep, shaky breath.

"Mmm…" Nick looks up, catches Greg biting his lower lip with a smile on his face, his right hand clenching the sheets while his other covered his eyes. Nick thrusts his finger in and out a few times before adding another, scissoring and twisting until Greg arches off the bed a fraction of an inch and words come out of his mouth in what appears to be an endless stream of Nick's name and cuss words.

"Fuckfuckfucknicksohotyouhavenoideanickynoideawhatyoudotome…" Greg's babbling had always been attractive in a weird way to Nick, but this, this was so far beyond arousing Nick was pretty sure that there wasn't even a word for it.

He adds a third finger and takes it out before he thinks Greg is even aware it was added, and rolls the condom on and watches as Greg lets his legs back down. His eyes are half-lidded, mouth still open as Nick adds more lube to hands and coats it on as graciously as he can without being terribly messy. Nick positions himself at Greg's entrance and pushes in when Greg opens his eyes all the way, successfully starting the babbling again. He wants to start slow, just as a precaution, but Greg growls when he doesn't move and wraps his leg around Nick, pulling him deeper.

"_Fuck,_" he hisses, and Nick almost stops in horror, about to ask if he's hurt him, when he realizes Greg's smiling. "So fucking… nngh."

Nick thrusts back in lazily, lifting Greg's leg that isn't wrapped around Nick up to adjust his position, a feeling that he can only relate to a shiver trailing up his spine when Greg's hands twist in the sheets and he moans Nick's name so loud it echoes in Nick's head.

"Holyshitsogood…"

He sets a pace without realizing he's done it, leaning all his weight onto the arm just to the side of Greg's head. Greg's babbling gets louder as time progresses, Nick's thrusts getting stronger and faster. Nick leans down to kiss him again, Greg somehow managing to continue his babbling even with Nick attached to half of his mouth.

It doesn't take long before Greg tenses, the leg still wrapped around Nick's waist pulling him back in, and moans Nick's name loud enough the neighbors across the street are bound to hear him, and comes on his stomach.

Not ten seconds later, Greg pulls Nick back down for another kiss, turning his head to bite and tug on Nick's earlobe with his teeth, whispering, "Come on, Nicky…" and Nick bites down hard on his tongue to keep from screaming out as he lets go.

When he opens his eyes, he's lying down, and Greg's moving away from him, removing the condom, and throwing it out. Nick can hardly open his eyes, and just grabs Greg's wrist when he goes off to do God knows what. "Where ya goin'?"

Greg's eyes twinkle a little and he smiles, says, "Nowhere, cowboy," before sitting back down on the bed and kissing his lover again.

"Good," Nick mumbles, wrapping an arm around Greg and pulling him close. Greg blinks, yawns, and starts to say something when he hears Nick's light snore. Greg does his best to cover them with the blanket lying haphazardly on the end of the bed before he passes out himself.


End file.
